Taking it Nice & Slow
by IceDragonMist
Summary: What happened when Shizuru and Natsuki landed in bed? Yuri FanFic ShizXNat. Rated M due to sexual content. ONESHOT! Sequal to "Guilt & Lies"


_**Author's Notes: I came up with this idea after I finshed the story Guilt & Lies. The reason I did this as a single Chapter/Story was because I didn't want to turn the story into an M rated one, like I did the other story. But in any case here's it is I guess you can say. . . the hidden chapter to Guilt & Lies. So just enjoy hope you guys like it! XD**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME Charaters and/or Anime/Manga series  
Clamier: I do however own this Story. :-D  
Copyright: Taking it Nice & Slow by IceDragonMist 2008_**

_**

* * *

**__**Fuuka Academy-Mai's Room 12:30 p.m. noon**_

Natsuki and Shizuru continued their sweet and passionate kiss while lying on Mai's bed. That is until Shizuru wanted things to go a bit further, as she slid her hands underneath Natsuki's shirt. Natsuki broke their kiss and let out a moan as Shizuru's hands made there way upward reaching Natsuki's breast's.

"Sh-Shi-Shizuru? W-what are you doing?" Natsuki asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Natsuki . . . make love to me . . . please. Make love to me!" Shizuru begged her as she then gently squeezed Natsuki's breast's. Natsuki let out another (but loud) moan as Shizuru did that. Natsuki shook her head.

"Sh-Shizuru . . . we . . . can't do this . . . here. Wh-what if – –

"Please, Natsuki. I don't care . . . just . . . take me." Natsuki couldn't understand what had gotten into Shizuru all of a sudden. Although Natsuki was worried about someone walking in on them, she just couldn't say no to the woman she loved.

Natsuki sat up over Shizuru and took off her shirt and tossed it to the floor, she then leaned over Shizuru and started to unbutton her blouse. Once Natsuki got all the bottons undone, she pulled Shizuru up to remove the blouse from her lover and tossed it onto the floor as well. Shizuru pulled Natsuki into another lustful kiss as the both shifted back more onto the bed. Natsuki was beginning to warm-up to the new sensation she was feeling and decides to get a little brave. She slid her tongue in between Shizuru's lips and into her mouth. Natsuki's tongue brush up against Shizuru's tongue making her moan slightly at the touch and feel of the other's tongue. Natsuki then lightly pushed her lover back down on the bed, making sure not to break their kiss as she began exploring Shizuru's body with her hands. Natsuki's hands were at Shizuru's waist as she softly and slowly moved her hands up and down Shizuru's sides.

She did this a few more times before stopping at the top and moving her hands into the middle of Shizuru's chest, where she began massaging her breasts. Shizuru broke their kiss as she gasped for air, also letting out a quiet moan. Natsuki kissed Shizuru on the lips one more time before she moved to the older woman's neck, where she began to nibble, suck, and lick Shizuru's soft skin. Shizuru arched her head back and cried out sweetly as Natsuki attacked her neck. Natsuki sucked on her neck for a little while longer leaving a huge red mark there when she finally pulled away. She moved her hands down slowly from Shizuru's breast to the middle of her stomach as Natsuki kissed her way down between Shizuru's chest until she reached her bra, where she then with her teeth pulled Shizuru's bra up and over releasing the older woman's beautifully shaped breast. Natsuki removed the fabric from between her teeth. She wasted no time as she latched onto Shizuru's right nipple, sucking and pulling on it. Shizuru let out a short sharp breath and ached her chest forward, deepening Natsuki's suction on her nipple.

Natsuki moved her right hand up to Shizuru's left breast and kneaded it while continuing her suction on the other one. She stopped and moved to the other getting the same reaction from her lover as before. Natsuki circled around Shizuru's left nipple with her tongue a few times, before engulfing her warm mouth around it. Shizuru arched her back again, and ran her hands up and down the younger woman's back. Finally Natsuki stopped and started to kiss her way down Shizuru's body all the way down to her stomach, where she started to lick around her naval. Natsuki moved her hands down and began to lightly rub the outside of Shizuru's thighs, Shizuru moaned softly as Natsuki continued to lick around her navel and rub her thighs. Natsuki moved her hands up reaching the hem of her skirt and pulled it down slowly off of her lover. She finally got them off tossing them aside revealing Shizuru's silky purple underwear. Natsuki then stood up and took off her own skirt, underwear, and bra. She then got in-between Shizuru's legs and started to lick around her inner left thigh, and then moved to her right licking all the way to the back of her knee. Natsuki moved back to the middle where she grabbed hold of the cloth that was blocking her way. Natsuki swiftly pulled down Shizuru's underwear, finally taking it off of her completely throwing the piece of cloth on the floor, with the rest of the discarded clothing.

Natsuki moved her way back up, latching onto Shizuru's lips in a full on kiss. Natsuki then made her way back down in-between the older woman's legs, and kissed around her thighs again.

"Na-Natsuki . . . stop teasing me li-like that . . . ah!" Shizuru gasped as Natsuki guided her tongue into Shizuru's entrance. She moved her tongue in and out up and down around and around.

"Natsuki! Ah! Don't stop! Don't stop . . . please!" Shizuru screamed at the pleasure Natsuki was giving her. Shizuru then moved her hands to the back of Natsuki's head, where she ran her fingers thru the younger woman's silky hair.

Natsuki slowly pulled her tongue out of Shizuru, licking up some of her juices that spilled out. She made her way back up to her lover and licked around lips, then sticking her tongue inside Shizuru's mouth letting the older woman taste herself. Natsuki moved up and whispered into Shizuru's ear.

"You taste so good Shizuru." Natsuki whispered to her, as she moved her hand to Shizuru's moist crevice. Shizuru gasped as she felt Natsuki slip her slender finger into her.

"You're so wet . . . Shizuru." Natsuki said to her lover as she slips in another finger.

"There! Natsuki . . . right there!" Shizuru cried out as Natsuki started to move her fingers.

She pumped her fingers in and out of Shizuru for a while, she then removed her fingers and brought them to her mouth where she licked them clean. Natsuki then shifted her body so that she can be directly on top of Shizuru. She put her hands on either side of her, raising herself over Shizuru. Natsuki then got in-between Shizuru's legs and began to grind up against the older woman. Shizuru reached her hands up and placed them firmly onto Natsuki's back, she then arched her own back moving her hips to meet Natsuki's movements. After a while they both sped up their movements as they could feel they were nearing the end, Natsuki started to grind harder and rub faster against Shizuru.

"Natsuki!! Aaahh!! I'm . . .I'm going too . . . !" Shizuru cried out breathing heavily.

"Me . . . too. Ah!! Me too . . . Shi-zuru!" Natsuki cried out breathing heavily as well.

The two took up more speed, taking in shallow breaths. Their soaked-covered bodies began moving as one now. Natsuki dropped her head down and gripped the bed sheet tightly, as Shizuru titled her head back into the pillow and dug her nails into Natsuki's back.

"**AAAAAHHHHHH!!"**

Finally the two screamed out, in pure and utter pleasure as they both climaxed together for the first time. Natsuki collapsed right on top of Shizuru, panting and breathing heavily. A few minutes passed while both gasped for air, and listened to their hearts races. Finally both regaining their steady breaths, strength, and heartbeat's Natsuki lifted her head, her eyes then meeting Shizuru's. They shared a sweet passionate kiss. Natsuki broke their kiss and started to laugh. Shizuru looked at Natsuki confusingly.

"Natsuki? What's so funny?" Shizuru asked the burning question as she needed an answer.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking that . . . if Mai walked in right now . . . we'd be in trouble." Natsuki said thru her laughter.

Shizuru smiled and then said. "I don't think so. She would be so happy we made up." Shizuru herself began to laugh, and Natsuki joined her. She then went on to say.

"Besides it's worth the risk. Just being here with you, being able to touch and kiss you is worth it." Shizuru said sweetly to Natsuki before giving her a kiss.

"Shizuru, I love you so much."

"So do I. I love you to Natsuki." They both smiled and shared a kiss again.

"Shizuru, will you come home with me this time?" Natsuki asked in low tone of voice.

"Of course! I'm not leaving you ever again. Beside if I knew making love with you would be this amazing, I would have stuck around longer."

"Shizuru! How could you say something like that?!" A shocked Natsuki shouted out.

"Relax. I'm just kidding." Shizuru laughed.

Natsuki growled. "You're always so mean to me. I wish you would stop teasing me like that."

Shizuru placed her hands on either side of Natsuki face and pulled her closer, resting her forehead against Natsuki's.

"I can't help it. You're just so cute." Shizuru whispered.

"Tch! Whatever. I'll get you back later you'll see." Natsuki declared as she began to blush slightly. Shizuru laughed.

"I can't wait to see what my Natsuki has planned for me! Shizuru said in excitement. They then untangled themselves from each other, then crawled out of the bed and started to get dressed.


End file.
